Biggest Green Moron
by SuperheroPajamaGirl
Summary: There's a "situation" in the T tower between a cute lil green moron and a the dark princess (uh, BB and Raven). Fun with French! R&R! [One shot, aka complete]


RM: Hey guys! I had this fic up before, but I made MAJOR improvements! PLEASE R&R!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why can't you just say what you want?"  
  
"Why? Because I can't!"  
  
"If you could say what you wanna say, what would it be?"  
  
"This is a waste of time," Raven scowled and looked away from the green boy in front of her.  
  
"What would you say?" He asked her. The lights quivered and for the first time Beat Boy could remember, Raven really looked scared.  
  
"I-I gotta go," She said, shaking her head. She left him in the living room and ran into the hall and up the stairs, finally through the roof door. After she closed the door she crumpled up against it. Raven was still in her pajama pants and shirt. She rubbed her aching head. 'Why can't he just leave me alone?' She asked herself.  
  
Moments later she heard footsteps behind her in the hall. She reached up and locked the door.  
  
"Raven?" Robin was leaning against the door.  
  
"Go away," She said calmly.  
  
"I will, I just want to talk to you,"  
  
"I don't want to," She was surprised at how much she sounded like a child.  
  
"Well I do,"  
  
"I don't have to talk to you,"  
  
"You don't, but I can still talk," Raven sighed.  
  
"I'm listening,"  
  
"You could at least give the poor guy a chance,"  
  
"That's the thing, I want to, but I can't, Robin, I just can't," She said, running a hand though her hair.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" You know why," She said. The light above her burst, shattering glass all over her. "That's why,"  
  
"Rae, you're sixteen, you can have some fun, dude," Raven almost burst out laughing. She hadn't heard Robin say 'dude' in so long, he was about fourteen and it was Halloween, he was Austin Powers that year.  
  
"I can't,"  
  
"So your gonna meditate all your life secluded in your room, sounds fun,"  
  
"Yep," She said.  
  
"That was sarcasm, I thought you'd know that,"  
  
"Shut up, Robin, I knew it was sarcasm, I just chose not to acknowledge the fact,"  
  
"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about, Rae,"  
  
"What? You want me to dumb in down for you?"  
  
Robin pounded his fist on the door. "I didn't come to be made fun of," He said behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Too late," she said, looking up towards the busted light, brushing some of the glass off her shoulders.  
  
"Yea, I know," Robin said. "Are you sure you wanna stay up here, Rae?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Oh. Well, he wanted to come himself b-"  
  
"But he didn't, he sent you," Raven said, looking at her bleeding hands. He's the biggest green moron ever, she thought.  
  
"Because he said you'd talk to me,"  
  
"I'd talk to him," She said.  
  
"You would?"  
  
"I'd tell him to shove it up his ass,"  
  
"It's useless," He muttered. And with that he left down the stairs.  
  
It is useless, Raven thought, more then ever.  
  
Raven sat there for about an hour, it was an early summer day, so it wasn't too hot or too cold. She thought about what had happened that morning. Because of that two other light bulbs blew as well as a trash can. She hadn't a clue why there was a trash can out there on the roof, the only thing in it was rain water. At about nine o'clock Raven heard a sneeze from behind her in the hall. There hadn't been any footsteps since Robin came. She sniffled and got up, using the doorknob for support. She opened the door. Beast Boy fell backwards onto her feet "Ahh!!" She screamed, causing the 'To The Roof' sign to fall from the wall.  
  
"Heh?" He offered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked the green boy angrily.  
  
"Hi?"  
  
"You freak," She muttered, stepping over him and starting down the stairs.  
  
"Look, Rae, come back!" He pleaded. Raven kept walking down the stairs and eventually the hall. On the way to her room she walked past Robin's open door. He was at his desk by the window, leaning his chair back.  
  
"Hey Rae, I-"  
  
"Save it," She said and kept walking until she came to her room. She locked the door and got dressed. When she came out she stormed into the kitchen in jeans an a band T-shirt. She grabbed her cell phone off the counter.  
  
"Where ya goin', Rae?" Beast Boy asked he as she left for the stairs.  
  
"Nowhere you'd know," was all she said. Hopefully, She thought.  
  
Okay, so it wasn't the best place to go when a green Martian dude was under your skin, but she went to the only place she could: the arcade. There everyone had died hair, no one would even think purple was her actual color, nor would they care. Nope, they wouldn't care, and that was the best part for Raven: no one cared. All they did was play their stupid video games at fifty cents a try, some spending over twenty bucks in an hour. But, as stated fore, no one cared, it was just their fault they kept loosing. It was odd because everyone stayed out of everyone else's way most the time, and that was good. The occasional 'happy dance' of someone who had just won high-score, but it soon died down and everyone just popped in another fifty cents and tensions where high again. There was the constant sound of talking and laughing, but it was mostly non-offensive, and didn't bother Raven. As long as they left her alone it was fine.   
  
She didn't know anyone until Cyborg walked in. She noticed him before he noticed her, and ducked behind ScreamingTerror#3 and she was out of sight. She peered out from behind it after a second or two to see him playing foosball at the other end. She relaxed and sat down at a table with a book she'd bought in the book store next door, some story about a vampiress who wanted blood, nothing scary, just a mild horror book. She was fine until a guy with khaki shorts and a tight shirt sat down across from her. She slowly looked up from her book and stared back at him. He smiled. "Roger Clemens, love," She was tempted to levitate something right now and bang him across the head, but she settled for something milder.  
  
"Désolé, je ne parle pas aux perdants." (literal French translation: Grieved, I do not speak with the losers.)  
  
"Do you not speak English?" He asked her, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Peut-être je fais, peut-être je ne fais pas," (literal French translation: Maybe I do, maybe I do not.)  
  
He looked at her book, which was laid on the table, her thumb still in the crease. "Your book is in English, how can you read it if you don't speak it?" He asked with an all-knowing smirk.  
  
"Je seulement fais semblant pour l'idiot avant moi," (literal French translation: I only pretend for the idiot before me.) she said, cocking her head slightly sideways.  
  
"Rae? Is that you?" Cyborg asked as he walked across the arcade floor.  
  
"Hey Cy," She said, keeping the eye lock with "Roger" for another second, then going back to her book, a faint smile across her lips. Roger seemed dumbfounded.  
  
"Who's this?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I dunno, some guy," She said with a shrug.  
  
"Roger Clemens, you know this Sheila?"  
  
"Yea, why?" Cyborg asked, emphasizing the word 'yea'.  
  
"I don't think she speaks English, she was talking in some sort of language," He said.  
  
"All right Rae!" Cyborg gave her the 'down-low' high-five. She didn't even look up from her book as she did.  
  
"No prob, just havin' some fun, ya know?" She said in her normal, bored monotone.  
  
"What? That's not fair! You wouldn't answer me in English!"  
  
Raven got up. "Je vous ai pitié de pour une raison que je ne peux pas comprendre," (Okay! Last literal French translation: I pity you for a reason that I cannot comprehend.) She leaned close to his ear. "Get a life," She said, rolling her eyes. He sat there with a look of utter stupidity sprawled across her face. She grabbed her book and left, Cyborg by her side.  
  
"That was awesome! I have never seen someone deal with an obnoxious Australian so well!"  
  
"Whatever, he was a perv anyway,"  
  
"Well, ya gonna walk?" Cyborg asked her.  
  
"I guess,"  
  
"I brought The Slider," He said, dangling some keys. The Slider was a black sports car Cyborg remodeled.  
  
"Sure, but go the speed limit, I mean it this time," Raven said seriously.  
  
"You are NO fun, ya know that Rae?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RM: Thank you guys sooo much for reading this fic the first time I had it up! As you can probably tell, I made MAJOR improvements! PLEASE review!! 


End file.
